Dragon Age Inquisition: A New Age
by PirateWarWarrior
Summary: Thedas has had many Heroes, but for Wolf she had never strived to be a hero, now everything has changed, a simple favour has placed her at the centre of a great event which will shake the very foundation of the world, with the help of her new friends she will face the oncoming darkness and help to bring peace back to Thedas, if she can live long enough to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to characters and dialogue belong to the creators of Dragon age series, still playing the game so may take time to do other chapter later on for inspiration**

* * *

**Prologue****  
**

"So this is the Temple of Sacred Ashes" Wolf thought as she watched as Mages and Templars entered the Conclave, both eyeing each other with caution and hatred, Wolf could see their expressions from watching in a nearby tree that had great cover for her.

She had been watching for several hours, she watched as the ambassadors for both orders entered the Conclave, she knew that neither the Lord Seeker nor the Grand Enchanter would attend if what was happening here was a trap. She wondered why she bothered to be here at all.

The only reason she was here was because of her brother, he had asked her to come to the Conclave in his stead since he didn't want to go to this event, so as a favour to him she agreed though she guessed her step mother would have said something about it, she wasn't really a member of the family according to her though she had their blood and title thanks to her father.

Wolf was a half elf, a child born out of wedlock when her mother and father had been young and had fallen in love, her father had intentions to marry her and make a life out of the free marches away from his family but her grandfather had discovered the elopement and threatened her father that if he went ahead with this marriage he would have her mother killed.

Her mother had convinced him to go back to his family, not just for her sake but for their baby, after that her father returned to his family and marriage the woman his father had chosen for him and they had three children, the oldest being her younger brother Darren, the second Grace and her little brother Adrian.

Her mother had wondered around Thedas for many years before meeting her father, she was a Dalish elf and a mage and had for years been studying the history of the elves, she had never been the person to stay in one place for too long and would eventually move on to look for more information or history from all over Thedas.

She eventually came upon Ostwick to learn from the local Dalish Clans and to look into Ostwick history by searching the Fade, it was an uncommon practice by Mages to go willingly into the Fade but her Mother was well practiced in such methods that she didn't fear possession from demons nor causing trouble with spirits.

It was during that time that she had met her father who wanted to become a great warrior and escape his family's restrictive traditions, he wanted to see the world and study the many different forms of fighting that the warriors of old had learnt from all over Thedas.

She had found him the most interesting human she had met, his love of old fighting styles and it history had caught each other's interests and for many months they spoke and practiced together eventually one thing led to another and they fell in love but reality of this world had come down hard on them both.

For her father he had to follow his family wishes if her mother was to be allowed to live but his family knew he never stopped loving or caring about her so they tried to have her taken by the Templars and placed in the circle tower but her mother was cunning and quick, she knew how to hide from Templars when she was young and had avoided the circles for many years.

She remained in Ostwick to give birth and to let her father know that their child was born safe but her grandfather found out about the child and hired assassins to kill her without her father finding out, but her mother had anticipated this and hid from the assassins within the forest of Ostwick.

There Wolf was born beneath a clear starry sky where the full moon shone brightly, the Dalish around Ostwick had helped her mother and hid both of them from the Trevelyans and the assassins, when Wolf was old enough both she and her mother moved on and travelled around Ferelden, Orlais, and beyond for many years. It was during those travels that Wolf grew up learning about her mother race, her fathers and many other things that her mother had studied and learned through the years.

But she mostly learned about the Fade from the many journals her mother kept and when she journeyed into the mysterious veil with her, she met many spirits whom her mother had been quite close to, she herself also saw them as friends even if the Chantry said all spirits were wicked creatures she saw what the spirits and demon really were, though she was no mage like her mother she taught herself from watching other on how to use a dagger and many other weapons to defend herself.

Learning both how to fight and about the world was the most important thing to Wolf for if you were ignorant of one thing you were probably wrong about everything else, so she listened and learned, as she and her Mother moved from place to place seeing the history that had been left behind she thought she would live like this forever, but fate had other plans.

When Wolf reached 12 she and her mother returned to Ostwick, they had returned after hearing of her grandfather's death believing the contract on both their lives was now forfeit now that he was dead, but that was not so, one day when Wolf had been sent out to buy supplies she had returned to find her mother dead on the floor of their room in the inn.

Wolf heart broke that day, her mother had been her whole life to her she was the most brave and honest person in the wold and now she was gone all because two people love each other against the blood that ran through their veins.

News of her mother death reached her Father, he came to Wolf with the look of sorrow in his eyes as he saw what had happened, it was then that Wolf life changed, he brought her to the estate and told his wife and his family that she would be allowed to live among them and bare their name as was her right.

Though many in the family argued this, her father had made it clear that he wouldn't turn away his daughter, he loved her just as much as her mother, her step mother whom had thought that Wolf and her mother was dead had threatened to leave with their children if he went through with it but he said she could go if she wished he loved all his children but he wouldn't abandon his child just because his family didn't see her as one of them.

Her step mother didn't leave but treated Wolf like she was just another common servant, her Father treated Wolf with kindness and respect, he had seen to her education and to her training, Wolf was a natural fighter much like her father was in his youth and was quite bright like her mother thanks to her years of learning from her about the past and about other cultures.

Both she and her sibling got along well even if her step mother didn't like her children interacting with her, she was mostly close to Darren who liked sword fighting and wanted to become a Templar when his was older, Grace was very academic and had a great fascination with magic, by the time Adrian was born Wolf was 19 years old.

By this time Wolf could tell she had outstayed her welcome, her step mother had support from the family and many within the Chantry who would have had her thrown out of Ostwick but she had gotten to them first by declaring she would travel alone to see the world.

Her father bid her farewell, as well as her siblings, and since then she had travelled from the free marches to the Qun landed to the north, to the strange borders of the Imperium to the west. She visited often to see her father and siblings but avoid coming often as she had gained fame as a famous wanderer who was also a hired mercenary and spy for anyone who could hire her.

It was this reason why her Bother had asked her to come to the Conclave to oversee the possible end of the war, his dreams of being a Templar had been crush by his mother and she had planned to send Darren to oversee the negation's with the other members of the family, but Darren didn't want to go he had already planned to travel to Orlais to see friends, since he was coming of age he wanted his last few days of freedom to be fun.

So here she was watching as twitchy Mages and iron clad Templars waited to see what would happen, would their leaders agree to a cease fire or would they continued to fight, "If they ever do agree on anything it will be when pigs can fly and the Sky turns red" Wolf thought as she quickly leapt from her position and ran along the nearby wall to get into the Conclave.

She never really put faith into the Chantry, they treated her with a silent disdain and hated because of who her mother was, her mother believed that the stories of the Maker and his bride were true; she had seen some memory in the Fade of the battles that Andraste had fought in when the Imperium controlled all of Thedas.

But she also believed in the eleven gods as well, saying that her ancestors once served them, but she also said that the story of their disappearance wasn't all true, she believed something happened in the past that resulted in the destruction of her races legacy and sort out this knowledge but found few memory of that time in the Fade and less from her own people.

She told Wolf to put her faith in whomever she believed in, Wolf was sceptical she did believe in the Maker but she also believed that there was more to the world then some great deity who had turned from Thedas long ago.

Grace had been interested in the history of the past and wanted to study such history's when she was older but when her magic manifested she had been taken to the circle in Ostwick, and now the circles were dissolved and Grace had returned to her family waiting to hear what would happen with the war, Wolf knew deep down nothing would change, both side feared each other there was no way they would set aside old fears for the sake of peace.

Whatever plans Divine Justinia had they were too idealistic, if she had a plan it would need to be a good one to convince the Lord Seeker and the Grand Enchanter to stop the war.

Wolf snuck into a nearby room and moved quickly around to find the main hall where the discussion would be held, she saw a mass of Mages and Templars waiting, the tension was building so Wolf moved on, she thought she could sneak into the Divines rooms and see what plans she had so she could take them back to her brother.

As she moved further down the Conclave she felt a strange feeling in her mind, it felt familiar like a spirit was trying to warning her of danger, but she pressed on but the further and further she went the more she began to hear voices in her head telling her to flee before it was too late, she recognized some as voices of spirits she spoke with often when she travelled but it didn't make sense what were they talking about.

As she cleared her head of the voice as her mother had taught her she heard a woman yelling for help. She ran towards where the yelling was coming from, what happened next would change Wolf life and Thedas forever, this is where the story begins and where our heroes will learn that not everything is as it seems and that not everything that they hear is true.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first Dragon Age story, been playing the game and watching the online gameplay and wanted to write my own version, I played around with the Dialogue of the story so it might be different to the original story in the game, don't hate me if it not your type of story, hope you enjoy reading my story.**

**(having trouble with uploading my story to doc manger so using one of my story chapter to upload this, hopefully it will be fixed soon)**


	2. Chapter 1: Grief and Confusion

**All rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to the creators of Dragon Age series**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Grief and Confusion **

The first thing Wolf felt when she woke was coldness and dread, she pushed herself up from the hard ground only to find darkness and a strange thick mist, it swirled around her as she stood up and surveyed her surrounding as if to find some form of light or a way out of the dark.

But she found nothing, she felt more dread as she moved backwards as if to avoid some dark creature, as she did she looked down as she felt pain in her left palm but saw no sign of any injury but the pain persisted so she ignored it as she continued to move backwards.

Suddenly a bright light appeared above her, she shielded her eyes to get a look at the light and saw a figure standing atop a tall hill, there seemed to be a broken stone staircase that run up it and she could almost see that the figure was calling out to her.

Wolf decide to climb towards the glowing figure, it seemed a better option than standing around in a dark empty space, as she climbed up the hill she could still feel the pain in her hand what was going on she thought as she continued but no sooner had she reach half way up that she heard the sound of large scuttering legs behind her.

She turned back only to see large spiders chasing her up the hill, Wolf jolted up the staircase to get away from the monstrous creatures, as she did the pain got worse the closer she got to the glowing figure, as she got closer she could tell the figure looked like a woman, she reached out with her hand to help Wolf but every time Wolf reached out her hand slipped.

Wolf began to fear she would fall and land into a group of carnivorous spiders, she'd hated them since she was young the small one were harmless if you didn't bother them, but the large one were the worst for they ate people and left their corpses dangling in caves as a warning to other unfortunate souls.

Wolf wanted out she didn't want to die this way, her worst fear come to life but as she made one last leap for the woman's hand her mind suddenly went blank.

The next thing Wolf saw, was that she was standing in the centre of a destroyed building, where was she? How'd she end up there? and why was she there? Those where the last thoughts she had before she collapsed and slipped into the darkness once more.

Wolf hadn't been alone when she collapsed, several Chantry soldiers saw the woman come out of a rift, she had collapsed before they could talk to her. They soon looked at the girl with caution and fear.

They noticed the green light coming from her left hand, it crack and leapt up as if it were alive and would kill them if they came close, the soldiers had to report this back to the Seeker they knew that this girl must have been at the Conclave when it exploded and this strange mark might be proof that maybe she was responsible for the Divine's death and the destruction of the Conclave.

When the light had dissipated one of the solider picked the girl up and tossed her over his shoulder, what scared him was the mark that was on the girls hand, it was spreading and it seemed only to light up when the hole in the sky expanded, either way the solider knew that the Seeker would want to integrate the girl.

~0~

Cassandra paced across the room trying to go through the whirlwind of emotions that were boiling up inside her, how could this happen; why now, if this was the will of the Maker it was in poor taste to do such a thing when so many hoped for a peaceful end to the war, or was this the acts of those who wanted to sow more chaos in Thedas.

It started out as normal as the day could be for both her and Leliana, they had been delayed thanks to Varric, if they hadn't been delayed in bringing the dwarven rouge to tell his story to the Divine they may have been at the Conclave to save her or prevent this tragedy from happening in the first place, but it didn't turn out that way.

By the time they had reached Haven they were already late and believed that the Divine had already began peace talks with the Templars and Mages, but as all three of them started making way for the Conclave they witnessed a massive explosion where the Temple once stood, Cassandra looked up in shock as the once proud Temple, the very ground the holiest of holy had been buried, gone within a flash and with it the Divine.

Leliana had collapsed to her knees as she looked up at the destruction, but both knew what this meant, the Divine and all those people had died in that blast no one could have survived that, but what happened next had forced the both woman to act quickly, they watched as a massive hole appeared in the sky, it shot massive balls of magic that tore open the veil and from it many demons appeared, cutting down villager, farmers, templars and mages alike.

Leliana pulled herself together and called all her agents to gather information on what had happened, and also to help the Villagers escape the demons, Cassandra turned her grief into cold determination and rallied every Chantry solider in Haven to stand and fight the demons that came from the rift.

Cassandra told Varric he could leave since he was no longer needed but the annoying dwarf stayed to help; he seemed to hold his own when many demons descended upon the village but they managed to push them back, but for how long no one knew.

Leliana's scouts reported many more rifts near the destroyed Conclave and had sent some of the soldiers to check the destruction for any signs of what might have caused the explosion, none had returned yet and both woman were at wits end. Cassandra wanted answers, whoever had done this would pay in blood for this tragedy.

Leliana was more sceptical, whoever had done this might as well be dead if the Conclave blew up before they could escape, but then again stranger things had happened before.

"I wish you would stop Cassandra, if Solas can find a way to seal the rifts it will be one last problem on our minds" Leliana said trying to convince her friend, "But what if he was involved Leliana, nothing he does is stopping the rifts or the Breach" Cassandra replied, the elven apostate had offer his help freely, he'd been near Haven when the Conclave blew up and knew thing about the Fade that may help to seal the rifts.

Cassandra didn't like it, an apostate who hadn't been in a circle was dangerous but one that had information on the Fade was another, but they took his help and hoped he could stop the rifts, but even with him studying them and trying every spell he could the rift still remained.

Both woman were tied and hoped to hear some good news soon, but nothing came it felt like the world was coming to an end as the setting sun came, but as both woman began to retire to their rooms for the day one of Leliana's scout appeared.

The young scout knelt before Leliana, "My lady, I bring news" the scout announced both woman stopped to hear what the boy had to say, "What is it?" Cassandra demanded, Leliana gave Cassandra a hard stare warning her to not intimidate her scout, the scout rose and began telling them the most strange tale.

He had been ordered to find the soldiers who had gone into the ruins of the Conclave, but when he found them walking back towards Haven he saw that one of them was carrying an unconscious girl over his shoulder, he asked if she was from the village and if she had been attacked by the demons but what the scout heard next shocked both of them.

The soldiers had told the scout that the girl had come out of a rift just under the Breach; she had collapsed as the rift closed but not before saying that they also saw a woman on the other side.

What scared them more was the fact that this girl had a glowing mark that somehow lit up when the breach expanded, Leliana mind began to wonder what was happening, no one should have survived; no one, but yet if what her scout had said was true then maybe this girl.

"Where is she now" Cassandra demanded as her expression changed from shock to anger, the scout said the soldiers where half way to Haven when he found them so they were probably back by now and had taken the girl to be treated. Cassandra dashed out the Chantry as fast as her legs could carry her.

Leliana followed suite, she knew she would need to restrain her friend if she decided to kill the girl before questioning her, both woman ran towards the healers quarters; Cassandra bashed the door inwards which surprised the mages and healers who were looking over the other patients.

Cassandra didn't care as she brazenly walk towards the gathered healers to see this girl, this girl was the one who kill Justinia, she destroyed the Conclave and she would pay for it.

When she pushed the healers apart she saw why they had all gathered around her, from what Cassandra could see the girl was quite young her feature quite defined and beautiful but she was asleep, her white hair spewed across the pillow from where she had been placed.

Cassandra looked down at the girl with disgust and turned to the nearest healer, "Wake her up I want to hear what she did before I end her" she said as she un-sheathed her sword, the healer backed away from the cold and angry look of the Seeker as she held it over the girl's throat.

Leliana grabbed Cassandra's arm, she was going too far this time, "Stop Cassandra, you can't kill her" Leliana said but Cassandra wasn't listening. She didn't care, this girl; this girl killed the Divine, all those people.

Before Leliana or anyone could stop Cassandra she had already begun to swing her sword down and end the girl's life, but the sword never reached its target; a staff knocked it back which forced the Seeker to step back to regain her balance. She looked up and there before her stood Solas.

"What are you doing elf" Cassandra shouted, "You can't kill this girl Cassandra, she may know what happened?" Solas replied with a calm but stern voice as he stood before the Seeker, Varric was also watching from the side he hadn't seen the Seeker like this, it was scary how she was reacting to the whole situation.

"This has nothing to do with you" Cassandra shouted as she advanced towards the girl again, Solas stood his ground but Leliana pushed the Seeker back and held her there trying to talk her down, Cassandra shouted many thing saying that the girl was responsible for everything, she'd killed the Divine and tore the sky apart, but as both woman stared at each other the ground shook with much force.

The blast from the Breach was stronger this time and it began to expand even quicker, what caught their attention was the scream from the woman as her hand flashed brightly; it blinded them for a moment and then faded away.

The woman was still unconscious even after the light dissipated but she was breathing harder, the healer held her down as her body thrashed around from the pain. Solas examine the hand that the mark laid upon, his face turn grim as he saw the mark spread further, it looked like every time the breach expanded so to did the mark and it was slowly killing her.

Solas turned towards to the Seeker and Spymaster, he knew that this maybe their only chance to stop the Breach, if his theory was correct they may have found the only person capable to stop the rifts and the Breach itself but he could also be wrong still he had to try.

"You may want to accuse this girl of what has happen here Seeker, but from what I've just seen she may be key to ending this madness, if you kill her now you might lose the only person who can" Solas stated giving the Seeker a hard but solemn glare.

Cassandra didn't like it, this girl maybe the key to stopping the Breach, it didn't seem right but as she looked again at the Breach she knew that the elf was right, if they could stop the Breach before it was too late then maybe her death could wait, she agreed to let the woman's live but she would still interrogate her to find out what happened.

After Cassandra and Leliana had left Solas and a alchemist named Adan got to work on keeping the young woman alive, through out the day both of them tried to keep the girls heart going, every time the breach lashed out again the girl would seize in pain as the mark spread further, Adan hadn't gotten use to treating the girl, ever since she arrived she had been muttering under her breath, sometimes he would hear 'Eyes' or 'The Grey' and other words but what unnerved him was that she would speak in another tongue, he didn't know what she was saying but it scared him none the less.

Solas on the other hand knew what tongue she spoke, it surprised him at first when he heard her talking in ancient Eleven, how she knew the language he could only guess; maybe she was a scholar studying the eleven history, or she had simple learnt it to speak with other elves. Whatever the answer it was still a surprise, what the girl had spoken Solas knew well enough not to repeat, If anyone knew even Cassandra she would try again to have the girl executed so he kept the words to himself till he could question the girl on what she had been saying.

At the same time Solas studied the mark hoping to discover a way to replicate it but he had little success whatever this magic was it was far older than anything he had seen.

By the time the sun rose the next day, many believed that the girl was the cause of everything that happened, some even tried to kill her, so Cassandra had her moved to the Chantry dungeons to keep an eye on her.

By midday Cassandra had almost run out of patience, Leliana was with her as they descended to the dungeon to see if the prisoner was alive and awake, Solas and Varric had gone off to try again to close a rift so it left both women alone to interrogate the girl.

What happened next would be both surprising and life changing for all of them.

* * *

**So here the next Chapter, I'm setting my story up a bit differently but I hope you enjoy it, I already have most of the chapters done but I'm going over them to see if they seem right for the story before uploading, hopefully I'll have them up soon.**

**(Again the doc mangers not working so if the title of my chapters is different it because I'm using another chapter screen to upload my story)**


	3. Chapter 2: Only Hope

**All rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to the Creators of Dragon Age Series**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Only Hope**

Wolf didn't know where she was, she'd awoken to find herself in a dark dungeon, with her hands shackled.

She didn't understand, why were all these soldiers pointing their sword at her like she was the biggest threat before them, before she could ask what and why she was here she felt a strange tingling in her hand.

She noticed a strange mark at the centre of her palm, at first she thought it may be dirt from the ground but the mark nearly covered her entire hand, not just her palm but her fingers also had strange marked lines twisting around them, Wolf began wondering what had happened to her and how she got this mark suddenly a strange light flashed from the mark.

A gasp escaped her lips as she witnessed what had happened, but then the door to the dungeon opened and two figures walked in, the soldiers sheathed their swords as the two figure moved towards her.

Wolf looked at both figures, both were women, one tall and brooding baring the symbol of the Seekers of Truth on her breastplate the other slightly shorter but had a calm but cautious face as she looked down at her, Wolf had encountered people like them before though she never run afoul of a Seeker.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now" the Seeker asked, her voice strong with a hint of anger at the edge, Wolf kept her face straight not giving away anything as the Seeker spoke, "The Conclave is destroyed, Everyone who attended is dead, except for you" the Seeker said as she came back into view of Wolf.

Wolf's face gave nothing away but she was shocked by what the Seeker had said, "What you mean everyone's dead?" Wolf asked, the Seeker grabbed her shackles "Explain this!" the Seeker asked as the mark once again lit up.

Wolf expression changed from straight to confused, "I can't" Wolf said, "What you mean you can't?" the Seeker said her voice become more angry, "I don't know what that is, or how it got there" Wolf said though she could see that the Seeker didn't believe her.

"You're lying" the Seeker suddenly grabbed her by the collar and looked to be thinking about throwing her against a wall or over one, the hooded woman pull the Seeker away from Wolf "We need her Cassandra" the woman said with a stern but understanding voice.

The Seeker or Cassandra from what Wolf had heard pulled back and gave a heavy sigh to relieve some of the anger she had built up, the hooded woman turned to Wolf and gave her a hard but relaxed gaze.

"I can't believe everyone dead, it can't be true" Wolf said still trying to wrap the idea around her head.

"Do you remember what happened, how this all began?" the hooded woman asked as the Seeker went back to circling Wolf, Wolf tried thinking back but found nothing, there was some memories but they were hazy at best. "I remember running, there were thing chasing me, then..." Wolf tried recalling the last thing she had seen but she didn't know if they would believe her, "… a woman?"

"A woman?" the hooded woman said sounding curious, "She reached out to me and then, Ahh!" Wolf cursed under her breath why was it so hard to remember, why?

The Seeker stepped between the hooded woman and push her back, "Go to the forward camp Leliana, I'll take her to the rift" the Seeker looked back at Wolf she still had a hard look in her eyes but it looked more relaxed than before.

The hooded woman looked like she was thinking about it and then left, Wolf stayed quiet as the Seeker approached and took out a key and rope, she unlocked the shackled and then tied Wolf hand together, "What did happened?" Wolf asked wanting to know what had gone on since she awoke.

The Seeker looked back at Wolf her gaze calm, "It would be easier to show you" as the Seeker pulled Wolf to her feet and then indicated for her to move behind her, Wolf followed the Seeker out of the dungeon and then through the Chantry doors to the outside.

As she walked through the doors she turned her face away from the blinding light, when her eyes adjusted enough to see where the light was coming from she looked up in both shock and wonder, in the very sky was a large hole.

"We call it the Breach, it's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with every passing hour" the Seeker explained, Wolf looked up at the Breach still wondering how it had gotten there, "it not the only rift, but it is the largest, all where cause by the explosion at the Conclave" Wolf looked back at the Seeker "An explosion can do that!" she asked not fully believing that an explosion could do something like that.

"This one did, unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world" The Seeker said, just then a larger crack from the breach interrupted them, as it did the mark on Wolf hand flared up, the pain was so intense that Wolf gave a small scream in agony as she held it close to her chest she could feel the pain spread through out her hand, she collapsed to her knees from the pain.

When she looked down at her hand again the mark had spread even further this time it began to spread to her wrist, the Seeker bent down to Wolf "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you" the Seeker said Wolf looked back towards the Seeker she could see the concerned look but she could tell that the Seeker still believed she was guilty.

"It maybe the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time" The Seeker said, Wolf couldn't believe this, "You still think I did this, to myself?" Wolf said back her voice angry and frustrated at everything that was happening.

Magical marks, rifts, demons, it all seemed nothing but a bad joke to her, the Seeker looked at her with an even harder gaze "Not intentionally, Something clearly went wrong" Wolf could see she wasn't convinced "And if I'm not responsible" She asked "Someone is, and you are our only suspect. I don't know if you are responsible but if you help us maybe we can find out who is".

Wolf expression hardened, what the Seeker was asking, she saw the accusing eyes in the dungeon and they were still there so why was she now asking her for help.

"You say it may be the key, to do what?" Wolf asked she wanted to know what this woman was planning to do with her, "Closing the Breach, whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly, it is our only chance however. And yours".

"Great I'm the only hope to stopping a massive hole in the sky from swallowing the world" Wolf thought sarcastically as she looked away, what was the point the mark may not close the Breach why try, may as well drag her to the closes noose or mob and let them rip her to shreds or cheer at her broken body as she swung.

"_If you believe that, then you'll never be able to move on_" Wolf suddenly looked around her, she was surprised by the voice, it seemed familiar but couldn't remember where she'd heard it, she looked once more to the sky and sighed.

"Alright, I'll help" she said, the Seeker looked at her with a bit of amazement for a moment it looked like she would rather take the punishment then the task ahead, still this was good, now she had to take her to the rift and find out if what Solas had said was true.

The Seeker pulled Wolf up and then both began to walk through the village, around them people came out and pointed towards her, she could see the accusing eyes, the damning voices around them, as they moved forward the Seeker explained that the village need a person to blame, not only had many died in the Conclave but also the Divine.

"Great another name to add to my already bloody list of crimes around Thedas" Wolf thought as they approached the gates, as they passed the Seeker cut her bonds "There will be a trial, beyond that I cannot say" the Seeker said as she put her knife away and started moving towards the other end of the bridge.

"Where you taking me?" Wolf asked, "To the closes rift!" the Seeker said as she jestered her to move, Wolf began to walk, avoiding the glare of the other soldiers and Chantry folk as they ran across the bridge and toward who knows what.

As Wolf followed the Seeker she could still feel the sensation in her hand as they ran along the snow covered path, again when the breach lashed across the sky the mark would spark and cause Wolf to collapse from the pain.

The Seeker helped her up after she collapse again near another bridge, "The pulses are coming faster now!" she said as she moved forward again, Wolf looked up at the breach and growled, whoever or whatever caused this was going to pay or if they were dead she would curse them till the end of time.

As both she and the Seeker made their way across the bridge, a large blast of magic hit the bridge and collapsed under their feet, both landed on the hard ice but didn't sustain any injury from the fall but as they pulled themselves up from the rumble a blast of energy appear from the ice and from it crawled out a demon.

Wolf recognized the demon as a shade but it didn't look like the ones she'd seen in the Fade, whatever the breach was it seemed to affect the demon coming through it, "Stay behind me" the Seeker said as she charged towards the demon. As she did another blast of energy appeared in front of Wolf.

Wolf pulled back a bit thinking she may have to run if another demon came out, but as she did her feet hit something, she looked down noticing two dagger on the floor, they must have been the bridge before it collapsed, she looked back at the blast and saw a clawed hand come out.

She quickly picked up the daggers as another shade pulled out and advance on her, but Wolf was quicker, she dodged the shades attack and quickly dispatched it, Wolf watched as it disappeared back into the blast in the ice, the Seeker had just dealt with her demon when she looked back at Wolf.

"I think that the last of them" Wolf said sarcastically, the Seeker aimed her sword at Wolf throat as she noticed the daggers in her hand, "Drop your weapons now" the Seeker said, "Oh come on" Wolf thought but kept quiet.

"Alright have it your way" Wolf said as she tossed both daggers into the ice, Wolf knew why the Seeker was being cautious but still she couldn't expect to protect her prisoner and fight demons at the same time did she.

"Wait" the Seeker said as she pulled her sword back and put it into it sheath, "I cannot protect you and I can't expect you to be defenceless" the Seeker said as she turn back towards the path, Wolf bent down to pick up the dagger but kept her eyes on the Seeker in case she changed her mind.

"I should remember that you came willingly, though you are being difficult about it" the Seeker said as she turned back and gave a stern look at her prisoner, Wolf placed the daggers on her back and gave the Seeker a simple straight face, better to hold back any remarks before she had seen if she'd live to tell them to the Seekers face.

Both Wolf and the Seeker moved on, since the main road had been destroyed or overrun with demons both cut across the valley to reach where ever the Seeker was taking them, along the way the encountered more demons but took care of them quickly.

Soon enough they came upon a stone staircase that the Seeker run up, Wolf followed but soon she heard noises coming from above, "Were getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting" the Seeker said as she pressed on.

"Who's fighting?" Wolf asked as the got closer to the top, "You'll see, we must help them" as both reached the top, as they got closer Wolf could feel the sensation in her hand again. It wasn't as painful but it was still the same feeling she felt through out the whole journey.

Wolf soon saw people fighting near a strange green hole in the air, this must have been the rift the Seeker had mentioned but how she would close it Maker only knows, but before that she dashed passed the Seeker and jumped down to help the soldiers fighting.

She ran at the Demons with all her strength, she cut through them as if they were nothing but air, as the Seeker joined them Wolf noticed two people who stood out from the others.

One was a Dwarf the other was an elf, what they were doing here she didn't know, as the Dwarf shot down the last of the demons with his strange crossbow Wolf found herself near the rift.

She was catching her breath when a strong hand grasped her wrist tightly, she looked back to see the elf holding her, before she could wretch her hand back, "Quickly before more come through!" he said as he pulled her marked hand at the rift.

As her hand extended to the rift a strange cord of magic sprang from the rift into her hand, it was the worst pain Wolf had felt the feeling was like someone pulling her limps apart, the rift reacted to the magic and began pulling as if trying to suck the magic back into it.

Wolf tried pulling back but the elf held her hand tightly towards the rift, "Damn it close you bastard" she thought as she finally let her frustration come out, this suddenly allowed Wolf to pull back her hand from the rift but at the same time the rift began to close up and fade away as if it never existed.

Wolf looked up in astonishment, the rift was gone, it had been sealed, but she still felt the sensation from the mark, it wasn't pulsing as it had when the rift was pulling on her but did leave a strange feeling that told her that she had closed it for good but somehow had taken some part of the rift into it.

Wolf looked back at the elf as he stood watching her with an amused smile, "What did you do?" Wolf asked still confused on what had happened.

"I did nothing, the credit is all yours" the elf said, "I did that, how?" she asked as she looked down at her hand, "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand" the elf explained, Wolf watched as the light from her hand crackled again as if the magic in the mark was asking her to do it again.

"I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breaches wake - and it seems I was correct" the elf finished as the Seeker joined them, "Meaning it could also seal the breach itself" she said sounding hopeful, "Possibly, it seem you hold the key to our salvation" the elf said as he looked at Wolf.

Wolf held back a groan, she the key to salvation "Give me a break" she thought, "Good to know, and here I thought we be ass-deep in demons forever" a strong male voice from behind Wolf spoke, as she turned around she saw the dwarf from earlier pulling his glove on as he joined them.

"Varric Tethras: Rouge, Storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong" the dwarf said, Wolf saw him wink as he stated the last part of his comment at the Seeker, Wolf saw that the Seeker didn't like that comment much and turned away.

Wolf wondered why there was a dwarf even here, "Are you with the Chantry or…" the elf beside Wolf gave a small chuckle "Was that a serious question?" he asked, "Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you" the Dwarf said as he looked towards the Seeker.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that is no longer necessary!" the Seeker said back at the dwarf, "And yet here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events" the Dwarf said not sounding all too pleased.

Wolf was beginning to like the dwarf it seemed he'd been dragged here for some reason against his will, Wolf turned her attention to the strange crossbow on the dwarf back, "That a nice crossbow you have" Wolf said and it was a nice one considering she'd never seen it like before in all of Thedas.

The Dwarf looked pleased at Wolfs compliment, "Ahh, isn't she, Bianca and I have been through a lot together" the dwarf said as he looked at his crossbow with a happy look, Wolf seemed a bit surprised by the name, "You named your crossbow Bianca!" she said, "Yep and she'll be great help in the valley" the dwarf said.

"Absolutely not" the Seeker said sounding displeased with the idea of the dwarf Varric coming with them, "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…" the Seeker didn't get a chance to finish before Varric spoke again.

"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your men aren't in control anymore, you need me" Sounding ominous as if he knew what was out in the valley, the Seeker turned away giving a disgusted groan.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introduction. I am pleased to see you live." The elf introduced himself; Wolf was a bit confused at what he meant, "He means: I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Varric said.

Wolf turned to the elf Solas, "You seem to know a lot about this?" she asked wondering what he knew. "Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters" the Seeker said, "Technically all mages are now apostates Cassandra" Solas said as he turned his attention back to Wolf.

"My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage, I came to offer whatever help I can give to the breach. If it is not closed we are all doomed, regardless of origin" Solas said with his voice steady.

Wolf held her face in check, so this mage had studied the Fade just like her mother but from the sound of it he had more experience than she did with such matters.

"Well for what it worth, I owe you my life Solas" Wolf said, "You are welcome, but let not get ahead of ourselves just yet" as Solas turned his attention back to the Seeker, "Cassandra, you should know that the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." Solas stated sounding almost calm.

"Your prisoner is no mage, but I find it hard to believe any mage having such power." Said Solas as the seeker nodded, "Understood, we must get to the forward camp quickly" as the Seeker and Solas moved towards a side path in the ruins Varric moved up besides Wolf.

"Well, Bianca's excited" he said sounding sarcastic as he ran after the others, Wolf sighed it was nice to meet some people here that had their own reason whether they were here at their own will or not, it would be nice to be with some nicer company before she either died from sealing this breach or from an axe-man's axe.

"Well at least this will be an interesting end" Wolf thought as she ran after the other towards the breach.

* * *

**Third Chapter up, I know I'm asking for it but if you have comment on my story leave a review, hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Moving Forward

**All rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to the creators of Dragon Age series**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moving Forward**

Cassandra kept her eyes on the prisoner as they continued onward, for a while she began to think over what she had seen so far; at first she believed the prisoner responsible for what had happened, she thought that she'd deny the accusations when she woke but instead she sounded just as surprised.

When she saw the Breach she could see that this was all news to her she had no idea what had happened, when she explained what she was planning to do with her it looked like she wouldn't co-operate and would rather take the blame, Cassandra could tell that the girl was being stubborn and probably thought what was the point if she and everyone else believed she was guilty, but something must have changed her mind for she agreed to help though grudgingly.

Once they had confirmed she could seal the rifts they all made way towards the forward camp. Cassandra could see that she enjoyed the extra company once Varric and Solas joined them but could see she was holding back, probably because if she did seal the Breach it might possibly kill her.

As they dispatched a group of demons on the frozen lake, Cassandra had to admit the prisoner had some skills, she had taken care of cutting the demons limps rendering their arms and legs useless as they took them out quickly, it was by this time that Cassandra began to rethink about everything. These weren't the acts of a guilty person but then again she'd been fooled before so she remained vigilant.

As they made their way up the stone steps, Varric asked the prisoner a question "So…Are you innocent?" Varric asked, from what Cassandra could tell she'd also rolled her eyes at the question, "I don't remember what happened" she said as she continued up the steps.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story." Varric said, "That what 'You' would have done" Cassandra said as she eyed the dwarf, she knew well enough that the dwarf was well versed in coming up with tale to cover his crimes. Varric gave a snarky reply "It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution", Cassandra groaned as they moved on.

As they encountered another group of demons Cassandra watched as the prisoner once again dispatched them, her style of fighting was quickly and clean; she never got to much blood on her as she ran and dodged the demons attack, it was almost like she was dancing but was dancing to a deadly tune.

From what she could tell, the prisoner was probably in her late twenty's; but she could see the signs of battle from the way she held herself against the demons, it was just how she held herself; she had seen many battles in her time while in service to the Chantry and to the Divine but she also knew what it took from her every time she had to take a life.

Cassandra pushed the thought away as she looked towards the top of the hill where the camp was, "I hope Leliana made it through all this" as they moved up the hill, "She's resourceful, Seeker" Varric said.

"We'll see for ourselves at the forward camp, we're almost there" Solas said trying to break the tension between the Seeker and dwarf, the prisoner stopped suddenly she seemed to touch her forehead for a second and then bolted up the hill.

Cassandra chased after her thinking she was running for it, but than she heard noise coming from above and realized what was going on, as they came upon the battle they saw that another rift had appeared in front of the gates, "We must seal it! Quickly" Solas shouted as they charged forward.

Cassandra helped the soldiers as more demons came out of the rift, Varric had already started firing on them but as soon as one was killed another took it place, Solas used his spells to protect the wounded soldiers but that wouldn't last forever.

When Cassandra looked for the prisoner she was surprised to see her fighting a particularly large shade, it swung its hugh arms at her but she quickly dodged them and landed blow after blow with her daggers.

Suddenly the demon knocked one of her dagger from her hand and looked to land a critical blow on the prisoner, Cassandra couldn't let that happen; she charged forward but stopped as the prisoner blocked the demons attack and kicked it hard, it was surprising that the prisoner could even fight in such a situation.

The demon stumbled back, it began to regain its footing but the prisoner had already leapt onto it and drove her remaining dagger into it head, the blood it spewed sprayed all over her face before it disappeared again into the rift, the remaining demons had already been dealt with and had also gone back into the rift.

The prisoner took no time and extended her hand towards the rift and again sealed it, Cassandra could see the pained look on her face as the rift closed, whatever was happening to her she didn't seem to enjoy it, Cassandra face softened as she began to believe what Solas had said earlier no one would want this power if it meant they'd die.

Though some villain may have intended it that way, the prisoner however didn't seem that kind of person, Cassandra schooled her face as she turned towards the gates, "The rift is gone, open the gates" she signalled, she walked towards the prisoner still covered in blood.

Before she could comment on it the prisoner had grabbed a handful of snow and wiped it across her face, the blood dripped off and landed onto the bloody snow.

Cassandra saw that she was now avoiding her gaze, she understood why they had arrived and now she would be facing that fool of a Chancellor for her crimes, Cassandra hoped that Leliana had convinced him that they needed to concentrate on the Breach but she found it unlikely now that the prisoner was awake.

"We're clear for the moment. Well done" Solas congratulate the prisoner but she ignored him and moved on towards the gate, Solas could see that the girl wasn't the type to take a compliment but he could see that closing the rift was taking its toll on her, he looked towards Cassandra and both had the same expression it seemed they were both thinking the same thing but that would have to wait as the gates opened.

Cassandra moved up beside the prisoner, she looked at her briefly and could see the cold dead eyes, emotionless like a tranquil's eyes but Cassandra could see just behind them something she never seen before. 'Fear'

~0~

Wolf couldn't stop her hands from shaking, she hadn't felt this way since she was a child back when she had seen the dark spawn during the Blight, she remembered when she and her mother had hidden in a large oak tree, keeping quiet as they came by them.

Wolf had been having nightmares of the dark spawn after that encounter, the white eyes devoid of any feeling, their rotting flesh smelling of mouldy fish, and the worst of all their thick black blood that dripped around their camp.

Her mother had burnt everything that the blood had touched, she had warned Wolf to never let their blood touch her or swallow any for if she did, it would corrupted her and turn her in to one of them, back then Wolf would have run away then face anything like that but after years of seeing people do even worse thing then dark spawn her feeling of fear had all but vanished, now they were back and she didn't like it.

How could a tear in the sky make her feel that fear again, it shouldn't; she'd spent year emptying her fears trying to feel nothing, if she felt fear it would affect the way she worked she would have died long ago. But now she could feel all the emotions returning, "Damn this Breach" She thought as they walked through the gate.

She avoided looking at the others she knew she'd been rude to the Seeker and Solas, if she lived long enough she'd apologize to them, but then again with the size of the breach she doubt that would happen at all.

The forward camp was placed on a large stable bridge that seemed to be the only way towards the temple, as Wolf walked across she could feel the same strange thumbing headache she had since waking up. "This headache is really annoying" she thought as they moved towards 2 people who were close to the other side of the bridge, Wolf could just hear them arguing.

"We need to prepare the soldiers" Wolf knew who that voice belong to, she could just see the hooded woman that the Seeker had called Leliana talking to a man in Chantry clothing, "We will do no such thing" the man said back, "The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, it is our only chance" Leliana said back at the man.

From the sound of it the man wouldn't be budged from his decision, "Ah, Here they come" the man said looking almost pleased with their arrival, though Wolf probably thought he was merely pleased that he would be deciding her fate.

"You made it" Leliana said as she moved around the table to greet them, "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"Leliana was interrupted by the Chancellor, "I know who she is." The Chancellor said as he turned his gaze on Wolf. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution" Wolf wasn't surprised she knew this was coming since she first heard what had happened, still she was surprised that the Seeker hadn't just stuck her blade in her when she had the chance.

The Seeker or Cassandra which ever sounded better didn't look happy about the way the Chancellor had spoken to her, "Order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!" Cassandra said back at the chancellor.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry" he said back sounding annoyed, he probably thought his position gave him the right to order the Seeker around, Wolf knew that was unlikely the Seeker didn't look like the kind of woman you could order around.

"We serve the most Holy Chancellor, As you well know" Leliana said but looked at Cassandra with a hard gaze probably telling her not to make it worse, "Justina is dead!" the Chancellor said trying to make it clear that their position no longer had any relevance to the situation.

"We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" the Chancellor said looking solemn, it looked like the death of the Divine did affect him just as it did for the two woman but what caught Wolf ears was the fact he was disregarding the Breach and was thinking about the Divines replacement. It may take them months to decide and by then the Breach may already be too big to close or stop on their own, Wolf felt her anger come up, she may not look like it but even she could feel the threat of the Breach took president then some leaders replacement to a snobby bunch of church goer's.

"Isn't closing the breach the more pressing issue then some woman's replacement" Wolf said letting her opinion being heard, the Chancellor turn back to her with a unforgiving expression, "You brought this on us in the first place!" he said. The Seeker pulled Wolf back towards Varric and Solas to keep her from doing something stupid, Wolf cursed under her breath at the Chancellor, he was being the typical Chantry breacher, blame the criminal first ask question later.

"Call a retreat seeker, out position here is hopeless" the Chancellor said, again just like the Chantry they give up to soon before they even tried. "We can stop this before it too late" The Seeker said still determined to move forward. "How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all you soldiers" Wolf couldn't believe this, at that moment she really wanted to hit something to relief some of this frustration and to find out why her head was thumbing.

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route" The Seeker said, it seemed she had a plan but the hooded woman had another "But it not the safest, our forces can act as a distraction while we go through the mountains" she said as she pointed towards a mountain range near to the temple.

The Seeker shook her head "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it to risky" she said, the hooded woman still thought it was a better plan then charging in. either way the Chancellor didn't think along the same lines, "Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost!".

Suddenly the earth shook as the Breach once again lashed out, everyone looked up but Wolf looked down at her hand, again it was piercing her with pain like it did back at the village, she tried breathing through the pain but with the added headache it was hard to keep her mind calm.

Solas watched as the mark once again lit up as the Breach expanded, again the mark spread but it had already made its way up the girl's wrist; she didn't have much time, he could tell she was struggling with the pain and with the mark now spreading faster she may die when the next expansion came.

The Chancellor watched as the mark flashed and cracked along the girls hand and thought she had done something, but before he could accuse her the Seeker moved in front of him to face the prisoner. The pain slowly stopped but was still throbbing as Wolf looked at the Seeker, "How do you think we should proceed?" she asked, Wolf was surprised and annoyed, why couldn't they just agree on something without asking her she didn't really care anymore.

"Now your asking me what I think!" She asked, Varric held back a laugh he could tell the girl was already frustrated with all the talking and fighting since they met, "You have the mark" Solas said sounding almost like he was scolding.

"And you are the one we must keep alive, since we can't agree on our own..." the Seeker paused as she waited to hear what the prisoner would chose, Wolf looked at both paths, she didn't really want to choose; at the time they arrived she had already given up, let them kill her to make her a scapegoat, let the world end it'll be their undoing.

But when she heard the Chancellor saying about electing a replacement for the Divine rather than on the Breach she began to have second thought but still she never like making decision for people, but since they couldn't agree on a plan she would have to, she looked at the mountain, it looked like the safest way to the temple without any problems but if a squad was missing that meant they either lost or dead.

Going straight on may be quicker but if there were more demon on the path; many would die, she thought it wouldn't matter if she lived or died she was already going to die anyway by closing this impossible hole or by the Chantry's hands.

"I say we charge, I won't survive long enough for your trial, so whatever happens, happen now" She said with a strong defying voice, Cassandra looked pleased, Varric not so much but still they had a plan of action.

"Leliana bring everyone left in the valley, everyone" The Seeker said to the hooded woman as Wolf and Varric moved past them, the woman nodded as she moved off to get the remaining soldiers to meet them. As the Seeker and Solas moved towards the gate the chancellor spoke "On your head be the consequences, Seeker" but she ignored him, Wolf was slightly impressed, it seemed not everyone agreed with the Chantry's orders.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it guys, leave a comment if you want. Next chapter will be around the Breach.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Breach

**All Rights to Characters and Dialogue belong to the creators of Dragon age series**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Breach**

As they marched on foot up the path towards the temple, Wolf saw more blast of magic fall from the Breach, luckily they hadn't encountered any demons or rifts on their way up, many soldiers joined them as they marched towards the temple.

When they arrived most of the soldiers that were on the frontlines were tired and almost over run, it seemed that several rifts had appeared outside the temple ruins and from them came powerful demons that could freeze their victims and jump them from beneath their feet.

But thankfully with the soldiers that following Wolf and the others arrived they managed to push them back to the rifts, it took Wolf no trouble to fight the demons and the soldiers that had followed them held their own and kept the demons from attacking the injured. When the last of the demons had been killed Wolf again reached out to the rifts and sealed them once more.

After sealing the rifts Wolf began to feel the strain on her body, it was becoming harder to breath and it took every bit of strength she had not to collapse. The last expansion from the breach had already spread the mark even further and she could feel the pain get more intense as she used it again and again.

She looked at the mark and gritted her teeth as she silently cursed it, what mad men would want this power, did they want to enter the fade so badly they had to destroy an entire contraction of innocents to achieve this, did they want to repeat the mistake done by the imperium of old, whatever the reason Wolf would never forgive this.

Suddenly a sharp thumping caught her attention as she held her head, her headache was getting worse, she hadn't had this headache till she woke up, at first she thought the Seeker had hit her when she grabbed her back in the dungeon, but that wasn't it, the headache had been growing steadily as they got closer to the temple, now that they were at the edge of the temple the thumping was worse.

Solas turned to see the girl clutching her head in pain, he thought she may have injured herself from her fight with the despair demon but as he approached he noticed her shake her head and take a few deep breathes to regain some control of her surroundings.

He could see the signs of discomfort still on her face as she tried to ignore the pain, Solas approach carefully as not to surprise her; "Sealed just like before, your becoming quite proficient at this" Solas said, the girl turned to face him "I guess?" she said as she gripped her dagger, Solas could see that the girl was in pain and was trying to work through it but as they got closer to the Breach the closer she came to either facing her death or something worse.

Solas knew she would need all her strength if she was to seal the Breach, but he wondered if she would able to do it with her what little strength she had left, "let's just hope it works on the big one" Varric said sounding optimistic as he walked up next to Solas.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done" Wolf heard another voice coming up towards the Seeker.

He was older then Wolf but he was quite handsome, "What in Andraste - why am I thinking he's good looking" the thought mortified her, she shook her head to get rid of them. Why was she even thinking about those types of things she never had any interest with such things, she'd used people affection against them when working an angle but she never had any thoughts on that area?

~0~

Cassandra sighed as Cullen joined them, "Do not congratulate me commander, this is the prisoners doing" Cassandra turned towards the prisoner, "Is it? I hope their right about you, we've lost a lot of people getting you here" Cullen said sounding just as accusing as Cassandra had been when she first met the prisoner.

Cassandra waited to see if the prisoner would remark Cullen accusing attitude but she seemed to think about it and shrugged her shoulders Cassandra could tell she knew answering back would be pointless.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best" she said back looking laid back as she spoke, Cassandra could see that the girl was trying to keep calm but from what Cassandra could see she was probably in a lot of pain and would vent her frustration and anger on anyone at that moment.

"That's all we can ask" Cullen said as he turned back to Cassandra "The way to the temple should be clear, Leliana will try to meet you there" Cullen said.

"Then we'd best move quickly, give us time commander" Cassandra said as she turned to her group to move onward.

"Maker watch over you – for all out sakes" Cullen eyed the prisoner as he and his remaining troops pulled back, Cassandra knew why the Commander was being cold to the prisoner, after the story about her has spread throughout Haven he had demanded to know why Cassandra was keeping her alive.

She had explained to him Solas's theory about the girls mark being the key to sealing the Breach, but he didn't believe it, after the failed attempt on the prisoner life she'd asked Cullen to move the prisoner below the Chantry.

He had ordered a solider to move her but the solider also tried to kill her, he stopped him and stated clearly what Cassandra had ordered; the solider remarked that the girl was already guilty and wasn't needed. So he had brought her to the Chantry personally and had placed her in the dungeon and put the shackles on her.

After the attacks Solas made it clear that no one was allowed to see the prisoner without supervision, at the end of that day he'd reported that the girl was slowly fading away.

For a time Cassandra believed she be dead by the morning, but Solas had reported that the girl was starting to stir in her sleep but he wouldn't let the Seeker see her before he had explained what had happened.

Cullen didn't care he was going to question this girl himself to find out what she'd done, Cassandra stopped him and ordered him to move on with the plan, Even though Solas had warned them not to meet the girl she had ignored him and went to speak with her, though she was grateful to Leliana for coming with her. She might have killed the prisoner before confirming if the Rift could be sealed.

So as she watched Cullen and the men fall back, she turned her sight towards the temple; whatever had happened it would have to wait, for now they would need all their attention on the Breach.

~0~

As they entered what remained of the temple, Wolf could see what had happened; the scorch marks and the shattered rubble of the once grand temple laid about broken, Walls blown apart and parts of the floor had collapsed to the rooms beneath them.

Wolf jumped down off a ledge to get a better look but as she landed her head split open from the pain, she collapsed to her knees as she gripped her head and tried breathing through the sharp screeching.

She was glad the others hadn't seen her, she knew they'd think that the mark was doing something to her and try to help or leave her, as she tried to pull herself back together she suddenly saw a rift in front of her, she quickly pulled out her remaining dagger and waited for the demons but the rift simple faded away.

"Ok, what going on?" she thought as she moved slowly towards where the rift had been, the others jumped down as they watched the girl walk forward, they looked around and their faces were grim, apart from the rubble and broken floors there were also charred corpses of people who had been at the Conclave, their bodies frozen from where they had fallen.

Wolf turned away as she walked passed them, these people had come believing that the war was going to be over, they never knew what was coming and now only their charred remains were left to remained the people of what had happened here.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes" Solas looked around at the once brilliant temple, the fact that he was even standing in it didn't lighten his mood, "What left of it" Varric said as he looked around at the destruction, whatever had done this must have been very powerful; it didn't bring any comfort to either of them that such power even existed.

Wolf moved forward to where the rift was and tried feeling if it was still there but felt only the air, "That is where you walked out of the Fade, and where our soldiers found you" the Seeker said as she stood beside her.

"They say there was a woman in the rift behind you; no one knew who she was" Wolf looked at the Seeker, so there had been a woman; the same woman from her dream but if she was in the Fade then who was she?

Wolf shook her head, better to move on and get this over with, as they moved towards the Breach they passed more corpses and rubble. Her headache hadn't disappeared but what she may have seen may be the reason why it was persisting.

As they turned a corner Wolf saw a large formation in the middle of the air, this must have been some part of the Breach she thought as she looked up and could see the hole in the sky, "The Breach is a long way up" Varric said as he turned around to see what was around them while staring up.

"You're here, thank the Maker" Wolf turned around to see the hooded woman had arrived with reinforcements.

"Leliana, have your men take positions around the temple" the Seeker ordered, the hooded woman nodded and took the soldiers further in. Wolf kept her eyes on the large crystal formation thinking how she was going to even reach the Breach.

"This is your chance to end this, Are you ready?" the Seeker asked, "I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?" Wolf asked, "No, this rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach" Wolf looked at Solas and could tell he had no plan for how she would do this.

"Then let's find a way down, and be careful" The Seeker said, Wolf moved in front of them as they made their way towards the Breach. But as they did Wolf headache once again screeched, she stopped to keep herself together. "Hey, you ok kid" Varric asked as he watched the kid hold her head.

Before he could ask further a strange silence surrounded them, at first he thought something had come out to fight but instead a strange misty voice appeared out of nowhere.

_"__Now is the hour of our victory"_ the voice echoed throughout the ruins, Wolf looked around thinking that someone was speaking but the others were just as surprised as she was,_ "__Bring forth the sacrifice"_ the voice said again.

Wolf knew she'd heard that voice somewhere before, but couldn't remember, she tried thinking but it only made the screeching worse, "What are we hearing?" the Seeker asked, "If I had to guess, the person who created the Breach" Solas said his expression hardened.

Wolf pressed on, trying to ignore the pain in both her head and hand but it seemed that whatever was happening here was trying to re-enact for everyone who had entered, the soldiers seemed disturbed by the voice. As they got closer to the Breach Wolf suddenly stopped as she saw what was in front of them, "How in the name of Andraste did this stuff get here" she thought, in front of her poking out of the walls of the ruins was stuff she wished never to see again.

Red Lyrium, this nasty stuff was poking out of everywhere around them, Wolf gritted her teeth at the dangerous substance; she had been in Kirkwall during the uprising and remembered what the stuff had done to that fool of a Knight-Commander when she fought the Champion of Kirkwall.

"You do realize what this stuff is Seeker!" Varric said as he too eyed the Lyrium with distaste, "I see it Varric" Cassandra said as avoided the Lyrium and walked down the bank "But what's it doing here?" he asked almost sounding accusing. "Magic could have drawn on Lyrium beneath the temple, corrupting it" Solas said, his explanation did seem correct but Varric didn't seem to care, "Ah, it evil whatever you do don't touch it" he warned as they moved further down the bank.

As they got closer the dark voice appeared again, "K_eep the sacrifice still" _it said sounding like whatever it was doing was about to begin, "_Someone help me" _a woman voice appeared next; Wolf knew this voice but couldn't remember but it seemed that the Seeker knew who it was.

"That was the Divines voice" She said, the Seeker looked around hoping to see where the voice had come from but saw nothing, Wolf jumped down and landed close to the formation as she walked towards it, her headache intensified again and she collapsed to her knees as she held back a scream.

The others jumped down quickly as they saw the girl collapse in pain, the Seeker stood over her while Solas bent down and placed a hand on the her shoulder. Wolf felt the effects of Solas's magic flow through her; it seemed to make her headache less painful. She gave Solas a quick smile to show she aspirated the help; he gave her one in return.

As the Seeker helped her up her hand began to sear up, she noticed that the formation was pulsing, when Wolf was close enough to it her hand lashed out. The pain she felt was more intense than at the camp. She watched as the mark began to spread faster and deeper into her flesh.

The formation also began to lash out, as if reacting to the mark and once again the Divines voice appeared again pleading for help, "_Someone help me!"_ once again the Seeker looked around and saw nothing. Varric pulled back a bit encase something sprang up on them from the rift. Solas stood watching the mark spread along the girls hand, the mark had almost covered her hand; it was also bleeding as it spread deeper leaving behind a dark mark at the centre of her palm.

He could see the girl holding it tightly as it bit into her, the pain was probably unbearable for even a human, but somehow this girl was holding strong "Whatever resolve she has she'll need it for what comes next" Solas thought.

"_What's going on here?" _Wolf's voice appeared out of nowhere, it sounded like she had stumbled onto something when the Divine called out for help.

"That was your voice, Most Holy called out to you but…" the Seeker suddenly looked up as a misty screen appeared above them, two shadowy figures appeared one was the Divine being held looking scared as she looked upon the dark shadow in front of her.

Wolf had seen something like this before, the spirts in the temple were re-enacting the last moments before the explosion, the dark figure hovered over the Divine its red eyes darted straight at her with deadly intent. Another shadowy form appear and it was Wolf, her expression was dark and defiant as she stepped between the dark figure and the Divine, "_What's going on here?"_ again she said as she looked at the dark figure with a mixer of fear and caution.

_"__Run while you can, warn them!"_ the Divine said as she pleaded for Wolf to run, the dark figure took notice, "_We have an intruder, Slay the Halfling now_", and with a flash the misty screen disappeared.

Wolf couldn't believe it, what they had seen it couldn't have been possible, "You were there" Wolf turned around to see the accusing eyes of the Seeker as she walked in front of her, "Who attacked and the Divine is she, was this vision true, what are we seeing?" the Seeker demanded.

Wolf temper had reached its end even with the headache and the searing pain from her hand this accusing nature of the Seekers had reached it limit with her, "I don't remember, and believe this if I did know what happened do you think I'd keep it to myself" she said back giving the full weight of her anger at the Seeker but it seemed they were evenly matched on that matter.

Solas walked closer to the formation holding back the revelation he had just heard, "Echoes of what happened here, the Fade bleed into this place" he said, the Seeker turned her attention to Solas "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily" Solas said his expression becoming serious.

"I believe that with the mark. The rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely, however opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side" the Seeker seemed to know what Solas meant "That means demons, stand ready" as she ordered all the solider took their positions and readied themselves for whatever would come though.

Varric and Solas took position at the back, the Seeker stood not too far from Wolf, she nodded towards her telling her she could use the mark, "Well here goes nothing" she thought as she once again reached out to the rift. As the mark took a hold Wolf once again felt the intense pain, the mark absorbed the rift power and suddenly it burst open.

Wolf was knocked back against a wall as a flash of light burst forth and from it a large demon appeared.

"Now" the Seeker shouted, the archers above them fired arrows at the demon but they couldn't pierce it strong hide, the demon roared as it advanced on them. Wolf wanted to fight but the Seeker told her to concentrate on the rift.

Wolf watched as the Seeker and the other fought the demon but nothing they did had any effect, Wolf once again extended her hand towards the rift and again took hold but it was more painful as she tried closing the rift. But it seemed every time she absorbed the rifts power it weakened the demon's defences giving the others the advantage they needed to fight it. But at the same time the demon was drawing on the power of the rift and gaining it defences back each time.

Wolf could tell that the demon wasn't just drawing on the Fade but from her own energy as she tried again to close the Breach and it was slowly killing her.

After Wolf had attempted to seal the rift again the pain intensified in both her head and hand, she collapsed as the rift once again escaped her grasp. She couldn't think past the pain, it was unbearable; she didn't want to fight anymore, why should she, she shouldn't even be alive.

She was weak, all she had done was for nothing, as she watched the soldiers continue fight her mind began to slip away, she liked the feeling; no more struggling, no more pain.

She began to drift into happy memories of her mother, those days wondering the world, she could remember even those days when her father took her to see amazing places only he could take her to, and then the memories of her siblings, her and Darren fighting over who had won. How she defended Grace from the older kids as they picked on her, and even when she held Adrian when he was born how it caused her step mother to scowl at her.

Her thought turned to how they would react, her father, her siblings; what would they think when they found out she had died, Darren would probably blame himself, Grace would cry for days, Adrian wouldn't understand.

She could imagine her father being devastated, losing the love of his life had broken his heart losing this daughter may just shatter it, she knew her step mother and others would be over joyed, the bastard child finally gone and they could now take command.

That sparked something inside Wolf, she opened her eyes to see the other struggling against the demon, Wolf couldn't die like this, broken and weak she swore she'd die with honour if the time came. She struggled to get up but the rage and adrenaline within her pushed her to stand again, her legs were shaking but she eyed the demon with deadly intent and with all the conviction she had she charged towards it.

~0~

The demon didn't see the prisoner coming, she slashed the back of it legs rendering them useless, it roared at the prisoner and tried swatting her aside but she jumped out of it swinging arms and landed on it back, the demon pulled up just enough to try and grab her but it couldn't reach.

Casandra watched as the prisoner held on to the demon and used her dagger to stab him in the places his strong hide were weak. She noticed when it head was reared up there was a soft spot under it chin that maybe an archer could fire into.

She indicated the weak spot to Leliana and she took the shot with her bow, when the arrow passed through; the demon tried to grab the arrow from its neck but the prisoner used her last dagger to stab it head. The demon collapsed dead on the ground, it soon disappeared back into the rift, Cassandra looked at the prisoner and saw her strong gaze intensify on the rift, she reached out and once more took hold of the it, but suddenly the ground shook but it seemed to get more intense as the prisoner tried sealing the rift.

Solas watched the girl struggled against the power of the Breach, she was pushing more against the currents of magic that ran through it. At one point he heard her give a final shout at the Breach as she made one final push against it and suddenly he and everyone was sent backwards as a small shockwave was unleased from the rift as it launched itself towards the Breach**.**

Cassandra landed on her back a few paces from where the rift had been, she looked around to see if everyone was safe and saw some of the solider getting up from where they had landed.

Cassandra looked around and found Leliana checking the soldiers that had been injured in the fight with the demon, Varric was checking his crossbow for any damage, she looked around for Solas and found him kneeling down by something, as she approached she saw what he was checking.

The prisoner was laying on her front from where the blast had sent her, for a moment Cassandra thought she was dead, the last blast from the rift had taken everything she had, before she could ask Solas shook his head. "She not dead Cassandra, but she needed treatment soon" Solas said as he once more looked at the girl's hand.

The mark had stopped spreading but small flashes of magic ran across the mark, what had been left was a defining shape, the lines from the centre had twirled around her fingers and had encircled her wrist, on the palm was a dark oval shape. From what Solas could see the scaring from the mark was permeant, even if they could remove it the scaring would be left.

He looked up and saw that the Breach was still in the sky but it was stable and wasn't spewing anymore magic, the girl hadn't sealed it but she had stopped it; it seemed she had been the key to stopping the breach after all and she would be needed again to seal it permanently .

Cassandra looked up at the Breach, it still lingered but was no longer a threat, she looked again at the girl as Leliana ordered her men to take her back to Haven quickly for treatment, her breathing was shallow and many of them thought she wouldn't make it. But she knew that this girl would pull through, she was too stubborn to die.

Along the way back to Haven Cassandra could hear the men talking, they who once saw her as the villain now looked at her as their saviour, she had stopped the Breach, she had fought demons and lived but what got Cassandra attention was this rumour about the woman that the men had seen in the rift. Many believed that it must have been Andraste herself sending someone to stop the chaos that had destroyed her temple, some even said that Andraste herself bestowed the mark upon her marking her as her herald, her most faithful and that she would bring order in a world of darkness.

The rumour had already spread to Haven before they even arrived, many of the villagers had come to see the girl who had saved them, some even asked her and the others what had happened.

Varric whom she thought would blab about the events at the temple kept quiet, he seemed more concerned for the girl's condition then spreading false rumours. Cassandra had the girl placed in a separate lodge with guards to keep people away while Solas and the healers tended to her wounds.

Cassandra now knew that the girl had nothing to do with the Divines death or with the explosion but there were still questions, who was that dark figure that had held the Divine prisoner and what did this have to do with the girl, either way they would find the answers. But it would take time with everything happening, the Chantry wouldn't sit idle as this rumour spread, and she would be getting an earful from the Chancellor when he found out that she had no intension of taking the girl to face trial.

She knew with the Breach still in the sky they would need the girl again and if the rumour had spread as far as Leliana thought it did it may help them in their plan to bring back justice and order. She thought that everything that had happened had been a cruel joke from the Maker but what if he had answered their prayers and sent the one person they would need to help them. Whatever happened next she knew that this girl would be at the very centre of the change to come to Thedas.

* * *

**Well here's the big chapter guys, this ones a bit longer but I hope its ok, I added a bit more detail to what happened to this part of my tale, but it ok if it not what you expect, leave a comment if you like, I might not update as quickly since it take me a bit more time to write up what will happen and I'm trying to do my other stories as well.**

**hope you enjoy the chapter the next one will be more on what my OC was dreaming during the three days she was asleep after the breach.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Choice

**All Rights to Characters and Dialogues belong to the creators of the Dragon Age series**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Choice **

"Why am I here?" was the thought that Wolf had been asking for a while, the reason was because she was standing in a place she hadn't been to for years, it was a wide field of flowers mixed around with clashing colours and shapes.

She'd been walking along a familiar straight path for what seemed like forever, when she first dreamt of this place she had the same feeling of walking along the path with no fear.

Sometimes spirits would appear and interacted with what she was seeing and feeling, sometimes demons would try to tempt her with promises of happy dreams but she always stayed away and they simply left when they couldn't tempt her.

But now it felt different, she hadn't been to this place for years, she'd stopped coming once she knew she would need to sleep light in-case she was ambushed by Crows or the occasional assassin, now it seemed that her once happy dream had started to change.

She could see that the field now had weeds towering over the flowers; thorny vines now crawled across the path destroying the edges and causing cracks to appear across the path.

As she continued she soon came across a fork, she'd never seen one before, this confused Wolf more.

She looked at both paths, on her left was the same path she'd been on; filled with flowers and a simple straight path, the other path was twisted and bent in different directions, it also had large gaps between them, large chunk of rubble which resembled buildings or statues blocked the path as well, the vines and weeds twisting and crawled over the rubble and continued to grow as it gripped the stone and crumbled it beneath its sharp thorns.

Wolf didn't like the path it reminded her of all the darkness that she had seen in her life, so she began to turn towards the straight path, but as her body turned she stopped, she looked again at both paths; was this a choice she had to make.

In the past the spirts she spoke to would ask her what she wanted but she never knew the answer, they would ask the question again every time but each time she couldn't think of one, she had asked her mother why she'd been having that same dream over and over even though she was no mage, but all she told her was that it was her dream and that she was the only one who knew what it meant.

Now after many years of seeing the world for herself she now understood what this place was, the path was her journey through life.

The flowers represent her innocents as a child and her happy memories, but years of fighting had turned the field into a twisted world, the vines and weeds grew around them even crushing them under their thick thorny blackness, she knew they represented all her dark thought and emotions.

The fork obviously represented a choice, to keep going forward with what she had been doing, to continue with her life ignoring the world around her and only care for her happiness or to take a path towards a difficult future, one that may lead to ruin and death.

Why was her mind showing this to her now? She never asked for any of this, all she wanted was to live her life even before her mother died she thought she was meant to stay with her, to help her find the history she sort after.

When she told her mother she would stay with her, she had told Wolf not to do so, "_You must find your own way my dear, the world is vast and there are many great people waiting to meet you, and one day you will find what you are meant to be, of that I am certain_" those word haunted Wolf memory, she had been 8 when she heard them it would be another 4 years before she would never hear her voice again.

Since that day she tried thinking what her destiny was, she knew it wasn't in the grand halls of nobility, her step mother had seen to that; she the bastard child of her husband's shame. Though her father loved her she could see among the other nobility of the family that she was a stain on the family's image and prestige.

Her Father had given Wolf more reason to find her way, she loved the stories he told when he was young, he encouraged all his children to see the world and decide their own fates, it was the reason Darren wanted to be a Templar, it was the very reason Wolf left to see the world to find her way.

But years of traveling Thedas hadn't given her any idea of what she was meant to do, was she meant to help people, was she meant to bring pain and misery, what was she meant to be?

The path she once walked along vanished, lost in the confusion and despair of not seeing what she was meant for, she tried ignored the pain of her feelings, kept moving on taking work wherever she could, when she returned to see her family; the one thing that brought her happiness was the smiles on her sibling faces as she told them stories of the Qunari, the battles she had fought upon the sea and many more.

But though she had started out as a simple traveller, years of seeing the evil and corruption of the world had destroyed all she knew as a child, the innocents of adventure destroyed by ignorant and arrogant people, the way they treated the elves was wrong, their prejudice of the Qunari for their chose of belief and the way they treated their own people only showed what the human race was truly capable of.

It was no wonder why the Maker had turned away, if one woman could show him that humanity could change their ways it was a long shot, even in the end Andraste was betrayed by man sin, so why would the Maker even bother to listen to his creations anymore they chose their own desires rather then what is right.

Though in a way the other races were no different, the way the Qunari squashed the dreams and freedom of their people merely for security and discipline.

The Imperium still practiced slavery, they also continued blood magic at its worst, and even those that lived outside were just as bad. Though she could see that not all form of blood magic was bad as her mother had taught her, she could still see all the evil it could do by those who chose the easy way.

The Chantry itself had once been an order that helped the weak and destitute; now they just thought to spread the word of the Maker through the game of Orlais and crush any resistance to their authority by causing unnecessary war to force people to believe just so the Maker would notice them.

The elf's continued to be divided between their beliefs, the dalish held onto the past but refused to listen to the truth about their past even when there was proof, the alienage's denied their own past by blending with the human race even though they are treated as the lowest of the low by them.

Even now the elf's waited for some sigh of the creators to return and show them the way back to their former glory, but they could gain it back if they stopped pitying themselves and worked together to take back what was theirs and make peace with the races but she knew they'd never do it. Too afraid of losing it all over again.

Another reason human faith was just as corruptible when you have nobles controlling the chantry and everything else.

And now after 10 years since the Blight, Ferelden was still trying to pick itself up, they had grown stronger since king Allister and the hero of Ferelden had married and worked together to make Ferelden not just safe but powerful enough to stop Orlais from invading. Now it had rebel mages and rouge Templar running amok, killing each other and anyone who got in their way.

Why couldn't there be a time without war and hate, why did everyone seek death and chaos, was it easier then just putting the past behind and learning from those mistakes to work towards a future that people could live in. No they wanted power, they wanted wealth, they wanted land and they wanted knowledge.

Even those who sort out knowledge came after her when they found out she had much knowledge on such matters of history but she knew all they wanted was power to either obtain powerful magic or just to use it to gain a position in the world of politics and whatever.

All she had learnt over the years she kept to herself seeing everyone from mages to common folk as unworthy, she knew that if they had such knowledge at their disposal all they would bring was death and ruin upon themselves and others.

"All of them are just fools, they think that they have the freedom to choose, do they not think about the chaos they bring" she thought as she tighten her fists in frustration at the people's foolishness and ignorance.

She knew many people who suffered from this war, even those who she knew as Templars and mages merely wanted to live in peace and not cause any trouble.

But the war had changed that, the Templars Darren looked up to were now nothing but dogs, the mages were now monsters everyone had always feared, attacking anyone who got in the way of their freedom, Grace saw herself as a monster now because no one back home would even go near her, even her friends avoided her. Wolf remembered the night she held Grace as she cried, wishing she had never been born with magic.

Wolf had kept her options on the war to herself but it affect her family greatly, many of her relatives with whom she had a good relationship with were either Templars or mages, were they fighting each other now; killing each other for what they believed in.

And now everything had changed, the Divine was dead, The Breach that had appeared bringing demons and chaos, the Mark that was now on her hand, was this her destiny to simple be a witness to the end of days, to simple be an instrument of the Maker or whatever gods to save the world or to sow more destruction.

Wolf laughed, whatever was going on must be a joke, some beings fancy way to pass the time and make it interesting.

Wolf laughter soon turned to anger, no higher being had the right to choose her fate or anyone's, if she couldn't find what she was meant to be then no god or gods should have the right to choose for her.

"Is this meant to test me to see if I'm worthy of your attention to see what path I chose for the world, if you want to decide the fate of the world you choose; why should I have to? " she shouted into the void knowing no one would answer back.

"_Because you can't ignore what is coming_" Wolf jumped at the voice she looked around to see who had spoken, the voice had been female but it was the voice of someone that Wolf knew; she tried remembering who's voice it had been, but she couldn't remember.

She looked at the straight path and she knew she could easily keep going on and never look back, but she saw what that would bring.

She then turn to the dark path and could see the difficult future that would be waiting for her but she knew that this would either lead to the end or a new beginning.

Why did she have to decide, what reason would choosing now do for anyone.

Suddenly Wolf felt the ground beneath her shake, she looked back and she saw a dark shadow moving towards her, as it moved the field behind it turned into a dead wasteland, the flowers all turned black and wilted, the weeds burning and the vines turning into horrid monsters. The shadow advanced faster as approached her.

Wolf knew that if the shadow caught her it would devour her, she turned back still undecided on what path to take, "_Whatever path you chose they will follow_" the voice said as Wolf took one more look back and saw the shadow begin to get closer, she recognized the shadow as it took the form of shadowy being from the vison back at the temple.

Wolf closed her eyes as she finally knew she was out of time, "Damn me for a fool" she shouted as she ran towards the dark path, jumping over the rubble to escape the shadow.

The shadow moved along the straight path it eyes still on her, she watched as the path crumbled behind him the flowers now turning to ash, Wolf kept running cutting her hands as she pushed the weeds and thorny vines way, she leapt and jumped over rocks and boulder to avoid the shadows clutches.

As she kept running she found she was several miles in front of the shadow, it seemed that though there were obstacles in her way she had found a way around them, the shadow was slowing down as it continued to pursue her, the straight path was tiring it out.

Just when Wolf believed she had escaped she stopped just in time before she fell into a dark pit, she looked down and saw only the darkness, she knew that she would have to jump or face the shadow, but apart from spiders Wolf had always feared the true darkness, the pitch black that reminded her of the horrors that came from it the shadows that whispered dark thought into the minds of the weak.

Wolf turned as she saw the shadow stop just a few meters from her but didn't stop moving towards her, it stretched out it bony hand and pointed at her, "_You cannot escape, what waits for you in that pit is death; better to die by my hand then face an uncertain future_" the shadow said as it moved closer and closer.

Wolf moved back but found her feet just on the edge, she looked back at the pit and then at the shadow, she could feel her fear in her throat as she looked it; it eyes, they looked like they would swallow her, drowning her in despair and pain. She thought maybe she had chosen the wrong path; that this was just the nightmare before she faded into the void.

But then she felt her heart beating stronger, she remembered the happiness she felt for those she loved and they for her, she could see that even if she died they would morn but they would remember that she died fighting. She could see their face telling her she wasn't wrong that she had chosen what she thought was the right path and they would stand with her till the end.

She wouldn't let this monster destroy that, if she was dead better to move on with those feeling then death and despair.

She stood before the shadow with defiance and confidence in her posture, the shadow stopped as it towered over her; she stared into those red eyes and grinned, "_My future maybe uncertain, but that the joy of life you get to find out what waits on the other side_" as she said those words she fell back into the pit and let herself fall into the unknown.

The shadow tried to grab her but it was too late, she heard it roar in anger as it watched it prize fall from its grasp. She fell for what seemed like forever; as she closed her eyes waiting for the end she smiled as she felt a familiar presence around her, and then as she thought the end had come she woke up.

* * *

**Hey guys, here my chapter on what my OC was going through during the three days she was unconscious, it just my interpretation so it may not be perfect for everyone's taste, but I hope you enjoy it. what happens next will see my character finally face her choice.**

**I may change from point of view from time to time to get a better idea of what each character is see and feeling, I'm still learning to interpret other characters to what I see so don't hate me if I get it wrong. hope you enjoy the chapter guys.**


	7. Chapter 6: Inquisition

**All right to Characters and Dialogues belong to the creators of Dragon Age series**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inquisition **

Wolf felt warmth; she turned her head and could feel the softness of a pillow under her head, this was strange a dead person shouldn't be feeling anything or was this what death felt like?

She opened her eyes slowly to see where she was, "Well I'm not dead" she thought as she pulled herself up, the sheets fell down to her waist and she saw that she was dressed in. Wolf snorted at the fancy garment; this probably could feed a family for several weeks for what it cost.

She looked at the window and could see that the sky was quite bright; but what time she couldn't tell, the sound of a door shutting caught Wolf attention as she turned her head and notice a young elven girl walk in carrying medicine.

The elf dropped the box as she noticed Wolf looking at her, she moved back in shock; "I didn't know you were awake, I swear" the elven girl said, Wolf could see the girl was scared. Wolf pulled her legs over the bed while keeping her eyes on the elf, "Don't worry about it, I only…" Wolf watched as the girl fell to her knees and bowed to her on the floor, "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant" she kept her eyes to the floor as she spoke.

"Where am I?" she asked making her voice a gentle as possible to make the girl less uncomfortable, "Your back in Haven, my lady" the girl said, Wolf looked at her with confusion if they were back in the village why wasn't she in the dungeon.

This had to be some trick, "If we're back in the village why I am not in chains" she asked, "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the Mark on your hand" Wolf suddenly looked down at her hand; it was covered by a bandage so she untied it to see what had happened.

Her left hand was almost completely covered by the mark, white lines enticed her fingers and up her wrist like vines, at the centre of her palm was an oval like marking that almost looked like an eye but it was black, She couldn't believe it, had the breach done this to her, was this the price for closing it.

Or was this a sign to those who foolishly played with powers beyond their grasp, either way she knew she'd never be rid of it, the mark flashed slightly; she jumped as the light appeared but it quickly faded away, seemed like the power of the mark reacted to her emotions "Great" Wolf thought.

"It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days" the elf continued, this surprised Wolf "Three days, I've been out that long" she thought, she got up suddenly and looked out the window. But all she saw was a calm sky with a giant hole still circling the sky, she couldn't believe it the breach was still in the sky, she closed her eyes and muttered a curse; of course it wouldn't be this easy, when had it ever been with chaos and destruction.

Wolf looked back at the young elf, her sudden leap from the bed had probably scared her; she then remembered what the girl had said.

"So you're saying… they're happy with this" Wolf asked, "I'm only saying what I heard. I didn't mean anything by it" the girl said as she pulled herself up, "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened, she said 'At Once'" the elf walked back towards the door slowly not taking her eyes off Wolf.

Wolf then remembered the broad and serious Seeker, "And where is she?" she asked as she took a few steps towards the eleven girl.

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor, 'At Once' she said" the elf dashed out of the room quickly, Wolf probably could have been less intimidating but then again the girl may have been scared because she had a strange magical mark that could close rifts and kill demons.

Wolf looked again at the garment and shook her head, "I look ridicules" she said as she pulled the shirt from her body and chucked it onto the bed, she found her clothes hanging in the nearby wardrobe. She slipped into them quickly and began to walk to the door to find the Seeker.

She held the door handle and push forward, "There's probably a mob waiting to throw their new accusations at me" she jested as she walked outside, but what she saw next wasn't what she was expecting, a crowd of people had gathered, they looked at her not with accusing eyes but with curiosity and wonder.

Wolf walked slowly towards the Chantry soldiers expecting them to place her in chains but instead they saluted her and stood to attention as she passed them, Wolf continued to walk by a row of soldiers that kept the crowd back as she passed them, she could just hear the people whispering; many saying she was a hero, the one who closed the Breach and slew the demons from the Fade.

But what caught her attention was a young man behind her, "That's her. That's the Herald of Andraste" she didn't stop but listened carefully to what he said.

"They say when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her" the young man said "Hush. We shouldn't disturb her" a woman noticed Wolf and pulled the young man away.

Wolf picked up the pace as she passed the crowd trying to ignore their whispers.

"That's her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger" she heard a solider say as she passed them, as she walked up to the Chantry she saw several of its occupants standing outside.

As she walked by them to enter she heard one of them speaking "Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us" so the news had already reached the Chantry and once again they were turning away from the threat.

"That isn't Chancellor Roderick's decision, Sister" said another; Wolf could feel the weight of their gaze as she entered the Chantry.

The Chantry had been designed like all other Chantry throughout Thedas, full of pride and arrogance but they were pretty but still Wolf thought she doubted Andraste wouldn't care for the image of her beliefs or the Makers in a house of stone. But the Chantry had changed from the time she was alive, "I wonder how'd she react to how her teaching are treated today" Wolf thought as she looked around at the pictures and statues of holy battles and of Andraste herself.

"I wonder if she looked like that." Wolf said as she looked at one of her statues holding a bowl of fire, a bit over the top Wolf always thought.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Wolf heard a voice coming from the end of the Chantry, "She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!" Wolf recognized it as the Chancellors; it seemed he was arguing with someone.

I do not believe she's guilty" the voice of the Seeker replied back, "The prisoner failed, Seeker" the Chancellor said, "The Breach is still in the sky, For all you know, she intended it this way" Wolf clenched her fist at the statement.

"I do not believe that" the Seeker said back, it seemed that she was defending Wolf, hadn't she accused her of all of this, why was she defending her now Wolf thought as she approached the door. "That is not for you to decided, you duty is to serve the Chantry" the Chancellor said. "My duty is the serve the principals on which the Chantry was founded Chancellor, as is yours" the Seeker replied.

Wolf didn't know what would come next but she took a hold of the door handle and pushed to enter, as she did she noticed two Templars in full armour standing on each side of the door.

"Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial" Wolf looked at both Templars but both hadn't made a move, "Disregard that. And leave us" the Seeker said, both Templars gave her a salute and then walked out.

The Chancellor didn't look pleased, "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker" his voice almost sounding threatening, the Seeker didn't take notice but gave the Chancellor a hard gaze "The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it" The Seeker said.

Wolf walked up to the table, she still couldn't believe this; the Chancellor still believed she was guilty, what happened at the temple should have convinced him of her innocents, "Guess not" she thought.

"I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me" she looked at the Chancellor with her own gaze.

"Yet you live. A convenient result, in so far as you're concerned" the chancellor said back, "Have a care. Chancellor, the Breach is not the only threat we face" the Seeker said, it seemed what had happened at the temple had changed her mind.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone most holy did not expect" the hooded woman said her gaze sharp as she spoke, "Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live" she eyed the Chancellor.

"I am a suspect!" the Chancellor sounded surprised, Wolf could see where the hooded woman was going with this, "You and many others".

"But not the prisoner" the Chancellor turned his accusing eyes on Wolf, "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help" the Seeker said. "So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand – all a coincidence?" the Chancellor crossed his hands his expression not convinced at what the Seeker had said.

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour" the Seeker looked at Wolf, Wolf was surprised and annoyed by the statement "You can't be serious, I'm no chosen one if you believe that what I am" Wolf said as she shook her head.

The Seeker didn't agree, "We are all subjects to the will of the Maker, whether we wish it or not. No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it" the Seeker turned and walked towards a nearby table. "The Breach remains, and your Mark is still our only hope of closing it" the hooded woman said.

"This is not for you to decide" the Chancellor interrupted, he looked like he was about to make his final accusation against them but the Seeker slammed a large tome onto the table in front of him.

"You know what this is, Chancellor" The Seeker pointed towards the tome , the Chancellor face turned pale whatever it was it had the Chancellor worried, "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act" the Seeker answered, "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn" her voice full of confidence.

She walked towards the Chancellor, "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval" Wolf was surprised she'd never seen a Seeker stand against the very order she was meant to serve.

The Chancellor took one look at both woman and then left quickly, the Seeker sighed it seemed all her conviction had gotten to her head, the hooded woman looked at the tome "This is the Divine's directive, rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos" she looked up at Wolf.

"We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support", Wolf didn't know what this meant for her, "But we have no choice, we must act now. With 'You' at our side" the Seeker looked towards Wolf.

Wolf stared at both Woman, they couldn't be serious, "Hold on, you're asking me to stay after everything that's happened?"

"We understand that you may not trust us after what we asked you to do, but you are the only one who has the power to stop the Breach" The hooded woman said.

Wolf shook her head, "I still don't understand what you just did, what is the Inquisition of old" she asked "It preceded the Chanty: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad" the hooded woman explained. "After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar order, but the Templars have lost their way" the Seeker said "We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more".

"But aren't you still part of the Chantry, won't they be furious when they find out what you're planning to do" Wolf said, the Seeker gave a short laugh "Is that what you see?" she asked, "The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction" the hooded woman said.

"But we cannot wait; so many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave… no we are on our own. Perhaps forever" the Seeker said her gaze still strong.

Wolf walked back still shaking her head, these women, what they were planning it was madness even she wouldn't get involved with something so big, she'd seen what happened to Kirkwall she didn't want to see it happen again.

"You want to start a holy war, are you insane" she said, "We are already at war, you are already involved, it Mark is upon you. As to whether the war is holy – that depends on what we discover".

Wolf still couldn't believe this, she couldn't be a part of this, her family would be dragged into it, those she loved may get blamed for this, "And if I refuse to join?" she said waiting for them to say they would imprison her again. "You may go if you wish" the hooded woman said, this surprised Wolf, "You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us" the Seeker said.

"We can also help you" the hooded woman said, "It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you" both women gazed at Wolf waiting to see what her answer would be.

Wolf turned away she needed to think, everything was going crazy, this wasn't supposed to be what she wanted, she wanted to go back to her family and tell them she was alright, that she was safe, but now.

_"__Whatever path you chose they will follow_" she remembered the dream and how the voice had spoken to her, the path she had chosen, her falling into the pit, she had already chosen this path.

She thought back to everything, was this her fate was she meant to help these people, if they could help her to remember what had happened at the Conclave maybe she could make sense of what was going on.

The voice was right her family would follow, they wouldn't leave her to face this future alone, those that loved her, they she would fight for, they she would die for, those she would protect with her life.

She turn back at both woman, she took a deep breath and gave them her answer. "If you're truly trying to restore order?" she said, "That is the plan" the hooded woman said.

"Help us fix this, before it too late" the Seeker extended her hand out, Wolf looked at the hand and then with a sigh she took it as both gripped tightly in agreement.

"We never asked you for your name did we" the Seeker said, "You never asked", The Seeker gave a short chuckle, "So what is your name?"

Wolf had never given her name before but if she was to work with them she would have to trust them with it, "My true name is Eowyn Daenes Trevelyan but most people who know me call me Wolf" both woman seemed surprised by her name.

"Well then Wolf, mine is Cassandra Pentaghast" the Seeker introduced herself, "And I'm Leliana".

Leliana soon left to arrange things, Cassandra told Wolf she may do what she wanted, but before Cassandra left she turned back to Wolf.

"At the temple, what that shadow said, is it true? Are you half elven?" Cassandra looked at her with a solemn face, "It true; is that going to be a problem?" Wolf asked, "No, it just answers a few thing" Cassandra said as she existed the room.

Wolf took a deep breath and looked upon the table and saw the whole of Thedas, she wondered; if the Inquisition was going to restore order maybe they could help her to do one small thing, "How am I going to explain this to Father!"

~0~

When Leliana had gathered Cullen and Josephine together all four of them began to discuss what they would do next, with the Inquisition now declared they would need a symbol to rally behind, they had a cause, but they needed something to rally the peoples hope to them.

News about had happened at the temple had spread far, many young men and women had travelled to Haven to join them and to see the hero who had saved the many lives in Haven, Leliana had sent missive across Thedas to spread the news of the new Inquisition. Cullen had posted up the Divines Writ and sent men to hang up the Writ in any village or town they could find.

The Chancellor had left the day they went up to report back to the Chantry, Josephine already had word back from them about their blasphemes plans and that they were harbouring a murder.

But Cassandra didn't care, the girl was now looked upon by many as the saviour, she who had survived the destruction of the Conclave and came out with the blessing of Andraste, through the girl refuse such rumours Cassandra knew such words would draw people to their cause.

Cassandra walked through Haven after a few days had passed, the village had many more people than before, they had all come to join the Inquisition and help bring peace and order back to Thedas. But mostly they had come to help the Herald in sealing the Breach.

And so as she made her way to the front of the Chantry she met with the advisors to the Inquisition as well as the Herald, the blacksmiths had forged new armour since hers had been damaged, but as they stood together looking at the Breach she knew that this was only the beginning for the Inquisition.


End file.
